Good hygiene is a routine practice for most individuals and is practiced on a daily basis. Toilet paper is a routine part of practicing good hygiene. Toilet paper holders have been in use for years and are routinely located proximate a toilet for a user to access when required. Typically, a conventional toilet paper holder is comprised of a U-shaped bracket or dual post structure that is secured to the wall or cabinet with a spring-loaded telescoping member intermediate the opposing forks of the toilet paper holder. This typical installation is designed for rotatably supporting a single roll of toilet paper.
One problem with toilet paper holders is that the typical toilet paper holder can only secure one roll at a time. As the toilet paper holder is emptied an individual must have a refill roll available and change the roll frequently. If the roll is not filled for the next individual to make use of the restroom facilities it can create a difficult situation for that individual.
Another issue with typical toilet paper holders is that they leave the toilet paper roll exposed whereby the exposed toilet paper is easily accessible to children or pets who often proceed to unwind at least a portion of the toilet paper roll. This creates excessive waste and frustration for the individual required to clean up after the pet or child.
Accordingly, there is a need for a toilet paper dispenser that has the ability to store and subsequently dispense a plurality of toilet paper rolls and simultaneously conceal and protect the toilet paper rolls inhibiting any unwanted dispensing of the toilet paper roll contained therein.